Not So 7th Heaven
by kevinforever
Summary: Kevin thought that he had the perfect life until someone showed up who ruined that
1. Perfect Life for Now!

Disclaimer - I do not own 7th Heaven or anything that has to do with 7th Heaven. I write these for my own pleasure.  
  
A/n Here is my newest story. This one is written different from my stories in the past. Please tell me you like this way better or my other way. If you want to know the other way then just read one of my other stories. Thanx and please review!!  
  
CHAPTER 1 PERFECT LIFE FOR NOW  
  
Kevin Kinkirk walked up the stairs to his and his wife - Lucy's apartment. He had but one thought going through his mind - he had a perfect life. He had a perfect wife, job family and he couldn't be happier!  
  
"Hello there" Lucy warmly greeted her husband  
  
Kevin greeted his "perfect" wife with a kiss and a hello  
  
"So how was your day?" Lucy asked  
  
" It would have been better if Roxanne wasn't there" Kevin replied  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked  
  
"All she does is talk about Martin's dad, all day long" Kevin said  
  
Lucy laughed " She does that on pizza night too"  
  
"So how was your day?" asked Kevin  
  
Lucy replied " Great Matt and Sarah are graduation from medical school next week, I'm pregnant and oh yea Mary and Carlos found out that they are having a boy"  
  
"Wait say that again"  
  
" Matt and Sarah are graduation next week"  
  
"No, not that"  
  
"Mary and Carlos are having a boy"  
  
"No not that either"  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
" Yea that part"  
  
" So."  
  
"So., I'm going to be a daddy"  
  
" and I am going to be a mommy" Lucy exclaimed  
  
Kevin grabbed Lucy into a tight embrace  
  
"So are you ok with it?" asked Lucy  
  
"Of course I am Luce, when did you find out about it"  
  
"for the past week I have notice that I was late for like three months and never noticed and for the past two weeks you have had the early shift and every morning I have been throwing up"  
  
" I'm sorry that I asked for the early shift, I just wanted to be with you in the afternoon and night" Kevin apologized  
  
"It's fine, don't worry about it, then this morning I went to go and see Hank so that I could find out what was wrong with me and he said that I was pregnant and 3 ½ months along"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling good?"  
  
" Because I didn't want to worry you"  
  
"Well next time tell me ok!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Kevin gave Lucy a soft kiss on the forehead  
  
"I can't believe that we are going to be parents" Lucy cried  
  
"Yea"  
  
A/n Tell me what you thought of this first chapter. Tell me if you like this way better then the other way that I was writing. Thanx and please review!! ( 


	2. Tellings of the Families

Disclaimer - see chapter 1!!  
  
A/n Thanx for all the wonderful review. Here is chapter 2. Hope you like and please review. I love your input!!  
  
CHAPTER 2 TELLINGS OF THE FAMILIES  
  
Lucy and Kevin both wanted to tell their families all together, so they waited until all of the Kinkirks and the rest of the Camden's could be there. So after a week or so of waiting the day had arrived. When everyone was there, they called them into the living room. Everyone was there - Anne, Eric, Ruthie, Sam, David, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Ben, Patty-Mary, Mrs. Kinkirk, her new husband, and Martin  
  
"So Lucy and Kevin what is so important that that you had to drag me all the way over here?" Mrs. Kinkirk asked  
  
"Yea, I had to take my mid-terms early so that I could come down here" added Simon  
  
"Well both me and Kevin wanted especially the Kinkirks to remember the time when they found out about their first grandchild and niece or nephew" Lucy said  
  
"Are you saying that you're having a baby?" Annie asked, still unsure of what she heard  
  
"Yep, Lucy is pregnant!" Kevin replied  
  
"How far are you along?" asked Eric, still in shock of what he just heard  
  
"I'm almost 4 months along" Lucy said  
  
"I knew along, I didn't want to say anything Lucy, but I thought you have been looking big!" Ruthie joked  
  
"Ruthie!!!" Annie scolded  
  
"I'm just joking, gosh" Ruthie said  
  
After that remark everyone got up to congratulate Lucy and Kevin!!  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Annie and Eric's Room:  
  
"Can you believe that our little baby is having a baby" Annie said, by the sound of her voice you could tell she was still shocked  
  
"She is not so little anymore" Eric replied  
  
"I feel like it was just yesterday when I was changing her diapers and she is going to be changing her baby's diapers"  
  
"Annie, she all grown up now"  
  
"I know!!!"  
  
Mrs. Kinkirk's Room:  
  
She turned over to for new husband  
  
"Can you believe that my little boy is having a baby?" Mrs. Kinkirk replied  
  
" He is not so little anymore"  
  
"Yea I know, I can't believe that I am going to be a grandma, I am not old enough"  
  
"Well you're going to be a grandma, even if you are not ready"  
  
" I know!!"  
  
Lucy and Kevin's Room:  
  
"Our family took it really well" Lucy said still amazed that in about 5 months she was going to be a mother  
  
"Yea they did, my mom cried so much she could have filled a lake or even a ocean" Kevin said joking  
  
"Kevin, that's not really nice, she's your mother and this is her first grandchild and she's really happy"  
  
"Yea I know, I love you"  
  
"Love you too, night"  
  
"Night"  
  
With that Lucy and Kevin went to sleep. Kevin was thinking just about one thing - He's life was even more perfect than it was a week ago. Little did Kevin know that his perfect life wouldn't be so perfect in a matter of a couple of days!!  
  
A/n So what did you think? The next chapters should and will be larger! Thanx and please review!! 


	3. Perfect Life No More!

Disclaimer - see chapter 1  
  
A/n OMG! I am loving this story so much and I am happy that all of you are liking it too. So far this is my favorite story. Anyway here is chapter 3. hope you all like and please review!!  
  
CHAPTER 3 NOT SO PERFECT ANYMORE  
  
Lucy woke up one morning with the touch of Kevin's hand over her belly once again. She gently removed his hand so she could get dressed, then she went into the house.  
  
"How's our soon to be mommy" Eric greeted his daughter  
  
"I'm doing great, thank you very much" Lucy said  
  
"Where's Kevin?" Annie asked  
  
"He's asleep, I didn't want to wake him" Lucy replied  
  
Right then they heard the back door opening and they saw Kevin  
  
"Hello" Kevin greeted everyone  
  
"There you are!" Kevin said when he saw Lucy and as he gave her a kiss  
  
"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you this morning" Lucy apologized  
  
"That's ok!" Kevin reassured Lucy  
  
"So how's our soon to be dad" Eric asked his son-in-law  
  
"Couldn't be happier" Kevin said  
  
All Kevin could think about was his perfect life, but little did he know that in just a matter of seconds that would all change!!  
  
"So have you thought of any" Annie was cut off by the ring of the doorbell  
  
"I got it" Kevin said  
  
Kevin walked toward the front door. He opened the door and saw a man that looked like he was in his 20s, as tall as himself, blond hair, a mustache, Kevin thought he looked nice  
  
"Hi, is there a Lucy Camden here?" Rod asked unsure if he had the correct house  
  
'It's now Lucy Kinkirk!" Kevin said, you could tell by the sound of his voice that he was jealous  
  
"She got married?" Rod asked  
  
"Yea, almost a year ago" Kevin said  
  
"You must be her husband," Rod said "Hi my name is Rod"  
  
He put his hand out for a handshake and Kevin gave him a handshake. (A/n I thought that sentence was kind of wired. He He) Kevin seemed to like this guy Rod  
  
"I'll go get Lucy" said Kevin  
  
"Thanks" Rod thanked him  
  
Kevin left the living room to go and get Lucy from the kitchen  
  
"Who was at the door?" Lucy asked curiously  
  
"There's a guy in the living room for you Luce" Kevin said  
  
"Ok!" Lucy said wondering who was waiting for her  
  
She followed Kevin into the living room and saw Rod standing there. She ran up to him and gave him a hug  
  
"Rod!!" Lucy exclaimed  
  
"Hey Luce" Rod said  
  
A/n Hope you like this chapter the next chapter will be about Lucy and Rod talking, Rod and Kevin talking, and also Lucy and Kevin talking. Please review!! Please and thank you!! 


	4. Talks

Disclaimer - see chapter 1  
  
A/n Sorry for the long updates. Here is chapter 4, hope you like and please review!!  
  
Lucy, Rod and Kevin were all in the living room talking.  
  
"So Rod, what do you do for a living?" Lucy asked  
  
"I'm in Real Estate, one of my houses is for sale down the street and I remembered that you lived here so I thought I would come over and say hi!" Rod replied  
  
"It's the house that Mr. and Mrs. Padilla own?" Lucy asked (A/n By the way the last name there is a name of a former friend of mine that changed schools, Margaret if you are reading this story please e-mail me back, because I really miss talking to you and this the only way I know that I can reach you because you told me about this site)  
  
"Yea, I was shocked to learn that you are married" Rod said  
  
"It will be a year in April and we are also expecting" Lucy said  
  
"Congratulations" Rod said both to Lucy and Kevin  
  
"Thanks" Kevin said  
  
"I'm going back to the apartment for a nap, this whole being pregnant thing has gotten me real tired lately "Lucy said  
  
Kevin replied, "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No, it's fine, Rod it was so good to see you again, and maybe we could go out to lunch or something and really catch up!" Lucy said while giving Rod a hug  
  
"That would be great" Rod said  
  
As Lucy let go of Rod she walked over to Kevin and gave him a kiss  
  
"and I'll see you later" said Lucy  
  
"Ok, sleep tight" Kevin said  
  
Lucy left the room  
  
"So you and Luce use to go out? "Kevin asked  
  
"Yea, but she was two timing me with a guy named Jimmy Moon" Rod replied  
  
"Ahh! Jimmy Moon, last year Lucy got on a jury for Jimmy Moon's case"  
  
"What was he on trial for?"  
  
"He was doing drugs"  
  
"Wow!" Rod exclaimed. He was shocked to hear about his former friend - Jimmy Moon  
  
"After everything that happened with Lucy, me and Jimmy became friends, but after our last year in high school we drifted apart" Rod explained  
  
"Wow! Lucy never told me that!" Kevin replied  
  
"Are you excited about being a dad?" Rod asked  
  
"I really am, in just about 5 months I am going to be a dad!" exclaimed Kevin  
  
"Lucy's 4 months pregnant?" Rod asked shocked  
  
"Yep!" Kevin replied  
  
"I am glad that I caught you guys while you were here" said Rod  
  
"it wouldn't have mattered"  
  
"what do you mean?" asked Rod  
  
"Me and Lucy have our own garage apartment above the garage!"  
  
"Oh," Rod said, "I better get going it was really nice meeting you!"  
  
He gave Kevin a handshake  
  
"It was really nice to meet you too!"  
  
"Tell Lucy it was good to see her!" Rod said  
  
"Ok, I will, you have our number right?" Kevin asked  
  
"Yep, see you" Rod said  
  
"Bye!" Rod said  
  
Rod left the house and Kevin went back to the garage apartment. When he got up there he saw Lucy sitting on the bed reading a book  
  
"I thought that you were sleeping?" Kevin said  
  
"Yea, I couldn't fall asleep, did you like Rod?" Lucy asked  
  
"I did like him, he was really nice" Kevin replied  
  
"I'm glad"  
  
Little did Kevin know that this guy Rod would mess his life!! Little did he know!  
  
A/n Hope you liked that chapter and please review 


	5. The Games Begin

Disclaimer - see chapter 1  
  
A/n sorry for the long wait for this chapter!! My stupid computer crashed and I had all of the chapters done and they all got erased. The worst part was that night I rewrote the chapter that I had finished and the next day when I went to upload them they were all gone, so yesterday my mom got me a new computer (my birthday gift she said). Hope you like this chapter and please review.  
  
CHAPTER 5 THE GAMES BEGIN  
  
Lucy and Kevin were in the garage apartment when the phone rang  
  
"I'll get it" Lucy called out  
  
She answered the phone to hear Rod on the other line  
  
"Hey, Rod, what's up?" Lucy asked  
  
"I was wondering if you and Kevin wanted to have dinner with me tonight" Rod asked   
  
"Yea, that sounds great, let me just ask Kevin, hold on!" Lucy replied  
  
She pulled the phone away from her ear and put her hand over the receiver  
  
"Kevin, Rod wants to know if we want to have dinner with him tonight?" Lucy said   
  
"Luce, I'm sorry, but I have to work the late shift tonight, you can go tonight of you want" Kevin said  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, go ahead"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Lucy moved her hand away from the receiver   
  
"Hey Rod, Kevin has to work but I can go!" Lucy explained  
  
"Oh, too bad, why don't we meet at the pool hall." said Rod  
  
"That sounds great, see you at 6:00, is that ok will you?" Lucy asked  
  
"Yea that's sounds great, see you then," Rod said "Bye"  
  
Lucy hung up the phone, she looked at the clock by her side of the bed and saw that it was already 5:15  
  
"I better get ready" Lucy said to her self  
  
She walked up to Kevin and gave him a hug and looked into his eyes  
  
"Are you sure that it's ok if I go?" Lucy asked unsure if Kevin was ok with her going to dinner with an ex boyfriend  
  
"I'm sure, you go and have a good time, but call me when you get home so I know that you got home safely because if you don't then I will have the whole GlenOak police department looking for you, ok!" Kevin said  
  
"Will do, I love you and you be safe at work ok!" Lucy said jokingly   
  
"Will do and I love you too"  
  
Kevin looked at his watch and saw that he had to go to work or he was going to be late. He gave Lucy a quick kiss and then left to go to work. Not to long after Kevin left so did Lucy. When she got to the pool hall she saw Rod right away. They greeted each other with a hug and then sat down  
  
"So Rod, do you have a girlfriend?" Lucy asked  
  
"Not at the moment, I'm divorced though"   
  
"You are what happen"  
  
"I was married to a woman named Suzanne"  
  
"What was here last name Sanders?" Lucy asked   
  
"Yea, that was here name why?" Rod asked  
  
"She was my best friend in jr. high, but then she moved and we never stayed in touch with each other, what happened between you guys?" Lucy asked  
  
"I found out that she was cheating on me and we were going to work things out but she got pregnant with the other guys baby!" Rod said with sorrow in his voice  
  
"I am so sorry to hear about that."  
  
"What ever happened with that guy me and Jimmy had seen you with that one time?"  
  
"You mean Jeremy, we got as far as getting engaged, I moved out to New York to be with him and start a life with him but me and his parent did not get along so I decided to leave and come back to GlenOak with my family."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear bout that too"  
  
"You shouldn't be, if I had never left Jeremy then by the time I had meet Kevin I may have been married and to the wrong guy, Kevin is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I could not be happier with him"  
  
"Luce, I am so happy that you found I really nice guy, you really deserve it more than anyone I know"  
  
"Thank you Rod, you know I have the perfect woman for you"  
  
"You do!" Rod said with a little bit of excitement in his voice  
  
"Yes I do, her name is ……. And she is really nice and I think that you and her would be perfect for each other" Lucy said  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yea I am sure"  
  
"So I was wondering how did you and Kevin meet?"  
  
"I will have Kevin tell you because no one can say it better than he can"  
  
"Ok, I'll have to ask him about that"  
  
Before they knew it, it was already 12:00 and they had to get going. Lucy got up and gave Rod a hug.  
  
"Rod it was so good to see you again, we should so do this again"  
  
"Defiantly Luce, see you later"  
  
They said their good byes and left, when Lucy got upstairs to the apartment and saw Kevin in bed reading a book  
  
"What are you doing here, I thought that you had work?" Lucy asked shocked seeing her husband there  
  
"Some other guy said he would do the late shift because he knew that my wife is pregnant and thought that I would like to spend the night with you so I said ok, even though I knew that you were out tonight"  
  
"Aw, how sweet of you"  
  
A/n I really hope that you liked this chapter. Again I am so sorry for the long wait. Please review!! Please and Thank You. I also wanted to say that I have been trying to upload this chapter for like a week know and finally did it. 


	6. What Happen to my Wife

A/N I am so sorry about the year long wait for a update, I had lost a lot of my inspiration for all of my stories, but the other day I was one of my favorite episodes of 7th Heaven ( I Love Lucy) and it got me motivated once again. I hope that you all like this chapter and don't forget to review! 

CHAPTER 6 - What Happened to my Wife?

As the weeks continued to seem to Kevin that he was spending less and less time with his pregnant wife and she was spending more time with her ex - boyfriend, then with her husband. Today was actually a day he was going to spend with her and he was thrilled. Lucy had an appointment with Hank today and today they would find out whether they would be having a boy or an girl!

Lucy was in the shower when the phone began to ring

"Hello" Kevin had answered the phone

" Hi Kevin, this is Detective Michaels, I am really sorry but it looks as if your going to have to come in" Detective Michaels knew that Kevin was going to be very upset, but he had no real choice on the matter

" But today I have to go to the doctors with Lucy, we're finding out the gender today!" Lucy was not going to be happy about and nor was he

" I know Kevin, but a couple officers called in sick today and we are really short staffed today"

" Fine," Kevin was beyond mad, he was finally able to spend a day with his wife and he was called into officer, " I'll be there in about 30 minutes"

"Thank you so much, don't worry I'll make it up to you!" With that Detective Michael hung up the phone and Kevin went to go and get his uniform

After about 15 minutes Lucy got out of the shower to find Kevin dressed in his uniform and she knew what that meant

" I hope your not wearing that to the doctors office!" Lucy said

" I wish I was, but Detective Michaels called in and I have to go in today," Kevin already felt bad, " I will make it up to you I promise"

" Next time I see him, I am going to give him a piece of my mind and I'm not going to hold back!"

At that moment Kevin grabbed Lucy into a tight embrace and gave her a feather like kiss on her forehead

"Call me as soon as you find out, ok?"

"Of course I will"

"I love you!" Lucy said

"I love you too!"

After giving Lucy one final kiss on the lips he left to go to work, meanwhile Lucy got the phone and dialed a familiar number. After a few minutes she hung up the phone and within a few minutes her ride was here. She saw him walk up the stairs.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me" Lucy said

"Its no problem Luce, I'll do anything to help you!"

With that both Lucy and Rod walked to his car and head for the doctors office

MEANWHILE AT THE POLICE STATION

"Why do you look so down Kinkirk?" Roxanne could see that something was bothering Kevin

" Lucy is probably finding out the gender of the baby right as we speak" He was depressed but who could blame him

" Oh, that sucks" Roxanne had no idea what to say to him

"Yea"

AT HANK'S OFFICE

Lucy went into the patient room, while Rod waited for her outside in the waiting room. After a few minutes of waiting for Hank, he finally came in.

"So Lucy it looks as if you are going to be having a baby girl!"

Lucy was doubled over in joy in happiness, she still couldn't believe it.

"Thank you so much Hank, I can't wait to tell Kevin!"

Lucy slowly made her way out of the room and saw Rod waiting for her in the waiting room.

"So?" Rod asked

"We're having a baby girl!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Rod said while bringing her into a tight embrace

In the back of Lucy's mind she knew that she should not have told Rod first about her being pregnant with a girl, but she did it anyway.

Behind the counter Hank stood there watching the two and knew that Lucy and Kevin were going to be having some problems, especially when he finds out the he was not the first person to find out about them having a little baby girl!

When both Rod and Lucy got into and right away called Kevin

" Officer Kinkirk, how many I help you"

"We're having a girl" Lucy screamed into the phone

At this point Kevin was overwhelmed with happiness, the last time he felt this happy was when Lucy told him that she was pregnant.

"That's wonderful" But as soon as he said that he heard a male voice in the background

"Where are you Luce?" He was beginning to get suspicious

"Oh! I'm on my way home right now, why?" Lucy was going to make sure that Kevin did not know about Rod accompanying her to her appointment

" Lucy, who is in the car with you right now?" Kevin had questions and he wanted them answered

"No one" Lucy lied

"Lucy, I heard a male voice in the background and I know its not the radio, so you better tell me who is in the car with you right now!" It was more of a command than a question

"Rod" Lucy knew as soon as that word left her mouth, she and Kevin were no longer going to lead that perfect that they had.

" I talk to you when I get home" At that moment Kevin was too angry and upset to talk to her and even discuss what she did. The thing that also made him so mad was the fact that he was not the first person to find out about them having a girl, but Lucy's ex-boyfriend was the first to find out.

Roxanne could see that something was troubling Kevin, but decided to say nothing. She had a pretty good feeling that it had to do with Lucy's new friend - Rod

A/N Thanks for reading, I need suggestions on baby names, so if you have any please leave them in a review!

Thanks


End file.
